thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
This Is It For You (SWB)
"This Is It For You" is the twelfth episode of Season 3 of Survivors We Become. It is the 24th episode overall. Synopsis A confrontation ends deadly. Plot Cleo and Lola stare in shock as Peter's gang exit the woods with Rudy held at gunpoint by Javier. Lola reaches for her pistol but Daisy points her rifle at her. "I don't think so, bitch." She says to her, making Lola release her weapon and put her hands up. Peter pushes the three forward, motioning for them to walk to the others. Spencer continues leading the group along as they pass a recent car wreck, many bodies on, under or in the cars. Mitch frowns as he passes an undead girl trapped by a seatbelt in a car. She looks like Robin. As he stares at it, Rebecca and Cathy see him and Rebecca sees the biter. She asks Cathy to stay where she is for a minute before walking to Mitch. She pulls the knife from her holster and offers it to him. He accepts it and opens the car door, grabbing the biter by the throat before stabbing her in the head. He hands Rebecca her knife, thanking her. Cathy watches him walk away and looks at Rebecca with confusion. "What was that about?" She asks. "Robin Taylor." Rebecca replies as they keep walking. They have entered a graveyard of abandoned vehicles and bodies. Cathy looks at Rebecca as they walk. "She killed herself at The Reserve. Ashleigh says Mitch didn't get to put her down." Cathy frowns, looking towards Mitch. "Poor kid." She murmurs. Angel looks back, noticing the missing group members aren't there. "Hey, did anyone see where Cleo went?" She asks the group. They all stop, Spencer peering into the dark behind them. "Cleo? Rudy?" Spencer calls. "Are you guys alright?" Peter and the others keep moving along. "Don't say anything." He warns them. Cleo huffs, looking forward. She can almost see her friends. Rudy looks at her, shaking his head. "Cleo, don't-" "Spencer, Peter's got us, run-!" Cleo shouts before Daisy hits her in the back with her rifle, making her fall to her knees. Lola turns and punches the woman. The group sees Peter's gang now. Javier fires a warning shot at a window, shattering it and making Spencer's group scatter and duck behind vehicles. Dena points her gun to shoot him, but he shoots again, this time hitting her and killing her. Amber and Tobias duck behind a minivan together, Tobias pulling out a pistol while Amber peeks over the side to aim. She fires, a bullet zipping through Donny's head. While Peter's group is distracted, Rudy and Lola help Cleo hide at the edge of the woods. Cleo watches her friends hide. "We have to do something." She says. Rudy nervously looks between the groups. "N-No... Let's just... Stay here." Annoyed, Cleo stands and runs back to the fights, pulling out her knife. Rudy watches as she disappears behind a few cars and debates following before he does. Lola follows behind him. Ashleigh, Maggie and Billie are hiding behind a car beside Spencer, Mitch and Eliza. Maggie looks through the car window to see what's happening only for the glass to shatter as a bullet hits it, making her scream and duck down. Billie pulls her in to embrace her for comfort before looking at Mitch. "Mitch!" Billie calls, getting his attention. "This isn't safe, I need to get her out of here!" He looks at Billie and Ashleigh, both of which are frightened. He nods his head before looking to Spencer. "I'm getting Billie and Ashleigh out of here." Mitch says to him. "Do what you have to. Get to Asheville. I'll have everyone who makes it out meet there." Spencer says. Mitch nods before motioning to the others to move and they scramble away. Spencer watches as they run, escaping the fight. Eliza looks to him. "You just let them go?" She asks. Spencer nods, looking at her. "They shouldn't die here. If they have a chance to survive, I'll let them take it." Between a few cars, Lola crouches to hide beneath them. Rudy crawls to the same area, not seeing her. Javier jumps out, rifle pointed at Rudy before lowering it. "I thought you said that bitch could be trusted." He says. "You never gave me a chance to tell her. You guys should have let me at least explain what was happening before holding us at gunpoint like that!" Rudy argues, making Lola gasp as she realizes Rudy's working with them. Lucas, Rikki, Tobias, Dani and Rebecca are all crouched behind a truck. Rikki uses the mirrors to look at the enemy. "Alright, I got eyes on a few of them... But I don't see that woman." Rikki reports to the others, referring to Daisy. Daisy sneaks around the truck, gun ready. Lucas, however, is seated close to her and hears her trying to be quiet. He looks under and sees her sneaking. He jumps up just as she does. Daisy fires two rounds, but Lucas blocks the others, acting as a human shield. Rikki screams as Lucas is shot, falling to the ground. She quickly aims her gun and shoots Daisy in the neck. The woman gasps, dropping her weapon and clenching her neck. Rikki then shoots her again in the chest, glaring at the woman as she falls lifelessly. She kneels before Lucas, grabbing his bleeding chest. "No, no, no... Lucas, stay awake!" She demands through gritted teeth. Lucas smiles weakly at her. "It's okay... I'm okay..." He whispers before closing his eyes. Rikki stares at the boy's face in shock. Dani grabs her shoulder. "Rikki, he'll turn." She says. Rikki takes a deep breath. "I know." She mutters sadly before cocking her gun and shooting her friend in the head. Mike and Stevie are both hiding behind a car in front of Tobias and Amber, who have moved back a few cars to help Monet, Dale and Lana. Suddenly, Chris, Will and Beka all appear before them, surrounding the two. "Well! Look who we have here." Beka says with an evil grin. "Bet you thought you'd never see me again." Stevie rolls her eyes. "A girl can dream." She mumbles. Mike glares at Chris. "You're the punk that shot my wife." Chris nods. "Yeah. I did." He says before pointing his rifle at the man. "But don't worry, old man. You'll see her again." Mike grabs the boy's gun and points it towards Will and Beka as the boy pulls the trigger, shooting Will in the chest and killing him, the force throwing him against the hood of a car, his body rolling off. Mike then grabs the boy by the throat and tosses the gun down before punching the boy multiple times. Beka is taken by surprise, looking to her friend as Stevie pulls out her knife and stabs Beka in the chest, shoving her against the hood of the car behind them. She pulls the knife out just to plunge it back in again. Stevie stabs the girl 14 times, blood splashing onto her as she lets out an angered scream. As she stands up again, Stevie looks to see Mike has been beating Chris to a bloody pulp. She walks to him and pulls him back. "He... He's dead, Mike." She says. Spencer hears something near them and looks around to see the dead are approaching from the other side. Eliza sees as well and panics. "W-What do we do?" She whispers hoarsly. "Guys, biters!" Spencer yells. Several members of his group see them coming and start heading towards him. Lola, Cleo and Rudy are still too far behind the others and Cathy and Rebecca can't move as fast due to Cathy's injury. Dani sees them struggling and looks at Spencer. "Where are we going from here?" She asks. "We're meeting Mitch and the others in Asheville." Spencer replies. Dani gives a nod before running to Cathy and Rebecca. "Okay, meet you there!" She yells. Tobias steps forward to stop her, but Amber pulls him back. "We can't stop her, just run!" The group runs off as Dani helps Cathy and Rebecca escape into the woods, Cleo, Lola and Rudy following them. Peter and Javier watch as they leave, then look to the biters. "Well, where to now, boss?" Javier asks. Peter smiles and points where Spencer's group is running. "That way. Perhaps Gale will be interested in a trade." He says as they walk forward. Co-Stars *David Boreanez as Dale *Ruben Carbajal as Javier *Griffin Freeman as Lucas *Michael William Freeman as Donny *Sabrina Gennarino as Daisy *Lorenzo James Henrie as Chris *Andres Londono as Dillon *Crystal Lowe as Lana Riley *Elizabeth Ludlow as Rikki *Briana Venskus as Dena Deaths *Donny *Dena *Daisy *Lucas *Will *Beka Crook *Chris Your Rating How would you rate "This Is It For You" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *Last appearance of Donny. *Last appearance of Dena. *Last appearance of Daisy. *Last appearance of Lucas. *Last appearance of Will. *Last appearance of Beka Crook. *Last appearance of Chris. *This episode confirms that Rudy was the one who told Peter that they were planning on escaping. *As of Lucas's death, Rikki is the only living survivor from Addams General Hospital. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)